Isabella Marie Swan Volturi
by christzhang99
Summary: Edward left Bella. Instead of moping around, she joined the Volturi as their princess. But she has an unexpected suprise at feeding time.
1. Preface

**Flashback**

"I don't want you to come. You were merely a distraction to me. How could someone like me choose you? You're a pathetic little human, just like another Jessica Stanley."

**Flashback Ends**

I still remember those words like he told them to me a minute ago. Those words cut me deep, and ripped my heart out. I used to be a weak, pathetic, little human. But now, I'm a cold, merciless, and powerful vampire named Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. That's right; I'm Aro Volturi's daughter. I am also the most powerful vampire in existence. My power is a sponge. I can absorb anyone's power, like a sponge. I can also _make_ powers. For example, if I will for two people to become soul mates, then it will happen. I still remember the day that I ran away from Forks.

**Flashback**

It was the day that Ed- he left me. Instead of moping around, I ran home to pack all of my belongings before my dad came home from work. A couple of days before he left me, he told me about the Volturi, a royal and powerful vampire family. Maybe they would change me, my lifelong dream. I left Charlie a note.

_Dear Dad,_

_ Edward left me today. I can't imagine life without him, so I'm running away from the place I met him: Forks. Don't come looking for me, because you will never find me. Remember that I will always love you. Tell mom and Phil that I love them too. Goodbye!_

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

With that note as the only reminder of my existence, I took my ancient truck to the airport. I boarded the next plane to Volterra, Italy, the home of the Volturi.

**Flashback Ends**

I will never regret leaving the dreadful town called Forks. It was a depressing and dreary town. Now, I'm powerful, immortal, and unstoppable. I have a body that will put Rosalie's to shame. My strength exceeds Emmett's by a hundred fold.

"Isabella, time to feed," Aro said.

"Coming!"

I teleported to the throne room, the place where we eat. The sight in from of me made me freeze mid-step.


	2. Visitors

Standing in front of me are the Forks High School seniors! They must have come to Volterra, Italy, for their senior trip. I let Aro touch my hand and lifted my shield so that he would know that I know these people.

I announced to the guard," They will not be our lunch. Resume business that was taking place." Felix and Demetri moaned and went back to the game room.

Alec came up behind me. "Do you know them?"

I only said three words: Forks High School. He would know what I mean because, well, the whole guard and the Volturi know about my history.

"Don't worry," Alec reassured me. He pecked my lips.

Aro announced," Welcome to Volterra, home to the famous leaders of the world, the Volturi.** (An: They are the rulers of the world and everyone knows about them, just not about vampires.) **The queen of the Volturi is someone that all of you would know. Isabella, come here please?"

I walked at human pace to Aro's side. He took off my hood and everyone gasped.

"B-Bel-lla?" Charlie stuttered. **(He's the security guard of the senior trip.) **I ran up and hugged him.

"I miss you, Charlie."

"Me too. Now, tell me how you are the queen of the world."

Lauren spoke up. "Yeah _Swan_, tell us."

"It's Queen Isabella to you, and I'm the most powerful person in the world. That's why."

"Also, she's engaged to me," Alec spoke up. I noticed all the girls were swooning him. I didn't like that one bit. Once Alec announced that, I could see everyone's mouth wide open. I think that the Forks' seniors didn't believe that, so I told Alec.

I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms slithered around my waist. We started our kiss, deep, slow, and building. The kiss lasted a minute. Aro interrupted us with a "cough," showing that he was embarrassed about us. Alec and I leaned on each other's foreheads, panting.

I could see Charlie's face red with anger and disapproval while everyone else was gaping at us.

I decided to read their thoughts.

_Charlie: What! How! She never told me! Where is my gun when I need it?_

_Mike: That should be me! _

_Angela: I can't believe that she found true love. I'm so happy for her!_

_Jessica and Lauren: What a slut!_

I answered the thoughts in the order that I heard them.

"I can't kiss my fiancé? Eww! Mike, I will never like you. Thanks Angela! And Jessica, Lauren, you've done it now!"

They all looked confused, so Demetri answered their confused expressions.

"She can read minds. Also, no one insults her unless they have a death wish, unless she feels merciful, which only occurred only once so far."

Lauren said," Well, she is a SLUT and a BITCH! Alec, baby, wanna get together?"

That was the end of my self control. Blotches of red entered my vision. Alec, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Heidi, and Renata noticed this and rushed over to restrain me. I let out a loud, animalistic growl and lunged towards Lauren. In my haste, I teleported behind Lauren and slapped her to the wall. I grabbed her neck and held Lauren against a wall. My physical shield expanded around us, so no one could penetrate it.

"Please don't' kill me. I have so much to live for, unlike you." I slapped her cheek, leaving a bright pink mark. Lauren cried out in pain. "I take back whatever I said to you to insult you. Just please don't' kill me." Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall.

I glanced behind me and saw the frightened Forks seniors and the worried expressions of the Volturi.

"Fine, I'll let you go," I told Lauren in a warning tone. "But this time only. I won't hesitate to kill you if I have to. I have killed millions before you."

Aro said," It's true. She kills the people who harm her physically, if that is even possible, mentally, and emotionally."

Once he said this, I let down my shield and Lauren stumbled back to her group.

Alec appeared behind me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed to let out my anger and to show her to not mess with me. I think I got my point across to her."

"Definitely."


	3. Training Time

"Queen Isabella?" Demetri asked. "It is training time."

"I'll be right there. Aro? Can these people watch me train, just to see that I'm not weak and pathetic like before?"

Aro, being the one who loves to boast about me, agreed to this.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to the training room." I said to the people of Forks.

"What happened to you Bells?" Charlie asked. "Where is the sweet Bella that I've known all of my life? And how could you marry someone without me knowing, let alone my approval?"

"Charlie," I began. "You will address me as Queen Isabella, and nothing else. I love my life and my family. I am beautiful, powerful, and you have no control over me. I will marry anyone of my choice, and I can make my own choices. Alec is my true love, my soul mate. Nothing can take me away from him."

Mike asked me. "Bella, wanna go out with me? I know that you love me if you didn't kill me yet."

"Do you have a death wish? I can make your death as painful as possible. And, I love Alec with all of my heart."

Alec, who was walking abreast from me, pecked my cheek.

We made it to the training room.

I indicated towards the sitting area. "You can sit over there to watch me train. Don't move from that spot, or else you will pay with your life. I don't pay attention to anything when I'm training."

Mike was whining. "Can't I train with you? I am stronger than you, so you will have a challenge."

I scoffed at him. "You can't even beat Tyler and Eric if they team up against you. I can kill up to one hundred beings without a single scratch or bead of sweat on me. You will never beat me. But if you really want that challenge, than I will show you how I fight. Then, will you fight me."

I called out to the guard. "Felix, Demetri, Jane, Heidi, Santiago, Renata, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, and Alec are all against me."

The guard formed a circle around me. I stole a quick glance in Charlie's direction and saw Charlie's worried expression.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I never lost a fight against them. I don't intend to break that record anytime soon."

Felix lunged at me. I grabbed his neck and threw him into the far wall. Demetri tried attacking from behind, but I side-stepped him. He fell to the ground, and I forced his face deeper into the marble floor. The girls tried coming to me from all directions, making it impossible to escape. I grabbed Renata and threw her into Heidi, messing up her hair. Heidi roared in outrage and carelessly lunged towards me. I grabbed the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall. While doing that, I let my guard down. Jane's hand came in contact with my knees, making them buckle. While I fell to the ground, I took Jane's and Chelsea's heads and slammed them together. I took out Corin, Afton, and Santiago when my balled up hands came in contact with their stomach. It was only me and Alec left. I winked at him. His eyes got lost in mine. I took the advantage to jump onto his back, and knocked him to the ground. I stood up, victorious.

"Don't let your opponent distract you." I told Alec.

"You are the only angel that can distract me," He growled back playfully.

I looked towards the observation podium. Charlie looked like he was about to go into a heart attack. The students, parents, and teachers couldn't seem to take their eyes off me.

"Do you still want to fight, Mike?" I asked him.

He shook his head no.

"You're sexy when you fight," Alec responded. "It has me turned on."

I giggled in response to his comment. He scooped me up bridal style, and ran us to our room. The castle occupants are in for it tonight, with the sounds that Alec and I make.

"Show our guests around the castle!" I shouted towards the guard. I didn't want to deal with them right now.


	4. Accusations and Death

**CPOV **(Charlie)

I watched as my only daughter got whisked away by a man named Alec, if I've heard correctly that that was his name. Alec's a weird name for a boy, even though he is weird enough to live up to that name. Where are they going anyways?

I timidly walked over to the small, but frightening, girl.

"Where the hell is Bella going with that boy?" I asked her.

"That boy is my twin brother, Alec. They are engaged and need to satisfy their …need for each other. By the way, my name is Jane," Jane answered in a clipped tone.

"WHAT?" Mike shouted. "I thought that she loved me. She just doesn't know the feelings that she has for me. I'll make her reveal them."

"The only feelings she has for you is disgust and hate. She has a dartboard in her room with your picture on it. Last time that I saw it, she doesn't have enough room for another dart on that picture. And I know her very well. We tell each other everything," Jane responded. "And besides, Alec is Isabella's soul mate. They love each other dearly. She will never consider someone as pathetic as yo-"

"ALEC!" Bella moaned.

"BELLA!" Alec screamed.

I so didn't need to hear that.

Jane groaned. "In 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Danmit! Not another one!" Alec cursed.

Out of curiosity, I asked Jane. "What all that was about?"

"That is their tenth bed this week and the one hundredth thirty fifth bed since she hooked up with Alec," Jane said. "The whole castle has to hear it every night. And today's moaning isn't even half as loud as their normal volume." She added that as an afterthought.

Just then, Bella and Alec came back into the room with sly grins plastered across both of their faces.

Bella said, "Let's go on the tour of the castle, seeing that Jane neglected that duty." She turned to Jane. "Jane, why didn't you take them on the tour?"

"They had some questions after they…heard you guys. You were still pretty loud."

"Isabella Swan! What were you doing with that boy? It is highly inappropriate. And Jane here said that that was the one hundredth thirty fifth bed that you and Alec broke," I yelled at my only daughter.

"His name is Alec, and what we were doing with each other part of our personal lives that you don't need to hear about because it is none of your business. Yes, we broke our one hundredth thirty fifth bed today. It was appropriate, what we were doing because we are engaged, and the wedding is next week. You are welcome to stay for it, but only if you stop criticizing me and my fiancé. You have no control over me anymore."

I was red with anger. I heard Lauren whisper to that girl, Jessica, "What a slut."

Of course, Bella heard that.

**BPOV**

I started seeing red again.

"I told you before that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Do you have any last word before I kill you?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice that made me appear even more frightening.

Lauren sneered, "You don't have the guts to kill me, _Bella_."

I lunged at her and snapped her neck. Lauren didn't have enough breath to scream. Lauren's limp body fell to the floor.

"Anyone else wants to die?"

Charlie started screaming at me. "Why would you kill an innocent girl? I should put you behind bars, but you have much more authority than me, so I'm not allowed to."

"I don't need to answer to you," I responded. "This happens to all those who humiliate or disrespect me past, present, and future. Lauren deserves it. Back in my school days at Forks High School, I never did anything to offend her in any way. She insults me, twists all the things that I say around to make me look bad, hurts me, etc. She only hated me because I stole her popularity since the first day that I arrived in Forks, which is a stupid thing to fight for."

Alec looked like he was about to burst at what I said. "Honey, calm down. She's dead now, and nothing could bring her back. You don't need to avenge me because I already avenged myself, and that feels good."

Alec calmed down at my words. I led him out of the room and back to our own bedroom.

"Isabella! I'm not done speaking to you yet. Come back in here this instant," Charlie shouted after me.

Alec and I raced back to where we left the Forks High School seniors, the teachers, and Charlie- the training room.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave me ALONE?" I asked Charlie.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. But, I miss the old Bella. The shy, sweet, and kind one. I don't like this new fierce, powerful, and strong you," He said.

"What, you don't like that I'm more powerful than you, have more authority, am stronger, and much more beautiful? What kind of a father are you? You want the best for me, but only if it is even better for you. Well, news flash, I disowned myself from you. You can't control me, ground me, or do anything to me at all. If you even try to do that, then you will lose your life just like just like how Lauren did. Just leave my home right now. And, you are uninvited from my wedding."

Charlie looked teary-eyed. Tears were already streaming down her cheek. The rest of the Forks' folks were gaping at what just came out of my mouth. I felt Alec guide me back to my room.

He laid me on the bed and held me close. I hated what I said to Charlie, but I had to make my point clear that I'm not a little girl anymore.

I laid my head on Alec's chest while he spooned me for the rest of the evening.


	5. Cullens

In the morning, Alec and I sauntered to the throne room, hand in hand.

Once Alec and I sat ourselves on my large throne, **(The throne can fit the both of them.) **Aro began talking.

"I am very sorry about yesterday, Isabella. They left to go back to their hotel after you and Alec retired to your room. But I said that they were allowed to visit. Is that alright?" Aro said hesitantly.

"It's fine."

"Also, I invited a coven to stay with us before the wedding," Aro reported.

"Okay, but who are they?"

"The Cullens. They are arriving in a minute. Is that okay with you? If it isn't, then I can uninvi-"

"WHAT? How can you invite them? Do you want to hurt me even more than they already did? Don't uninvited them. It's rude. I'll just avoid them."

"That's my girl," Aro said.

Just then, Demetri and Felix led the Cullens through the doors. They didn't see me because I had my hood up. On the inside, I was boiling up with anger.

Whenever I thought about the Cullens in the past, it always set me off. I would lose control. But, that was just by the mere thought of them. Now, they were actually here, in my home!

Alec noticed my reaction to the Cullens, so he started soothingly rubbing my back. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear to cam me down. Once I was calm enough to process the thought that the Cullens weren't leaving anytime soon, I tried, unsuccessfully to excuse myself.

"Father, may I be excused?"

"No you may not. It is impolite to leave with guests that are coming, especially to see you. Now show your face to them," Aro responded.

I sighed loudly, clearly showing that I didn't want them here and was annoyed that they were.

Aro spoke to the Cullens in a welcoming voice, to my utter disgust.

"Welcome to Volterra. I'm so glad that you made it to the queen's wedding to Alec. The queen of the whole world, which includes the human world, is the most powerful person in the universe. She can wipe us all out with the flick of her wrist. Would you like to meet her?" Aro asked.

Carlisle, being the curious person that he was, answered him.

"Of course! We would love to meet the queen. And congratulations on finding a woman after all these years of being alone, Alec."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

It was then that I observed that there were 8 Cullens, or 7 Cullens and 1 Denali, but I suspected that it was the first option. Tanya clung onto Edward like her life depended on it.

I read Edward's mind to see how he reacts to Tanya.

_Edward: I don't want to be here right now. I just want to sulk in my bedroom. Ugh, I hate Tanya. I hate that the only reasons that I'm dating her is to fill the empty void that came when I made the decision to leave Bella. I will hate myself forever. _

His thoughts took a turn for the worst.

_At least Tanya is good in bed. Thinking about it is making me hard right now. I don't even want to meet a stupid queen. Wait, is the queen getting married to Alec? He's as much as a loner as I was before dating Bella. How did he ever get her? I can't wait for tonight. I need Tanya right now!_

Aro caught my attention. "Sweetheart, will you please take your hood off to show your wonderful face?"

I took my hood off.

The Cullens gasped once they saw me. "BELLA!" They shouted at me like they cared.

"It's Queen Isabella to you. Only friends and family get to call me that. And stop pretending like you actually care about me."

Pain shot across their faces, besides Tanya's. Alice was the first one to speak up.

"Bella, I missed you so much. Jerkward was the one who made us leave you. He said that it was for your safety and that you understood."

I was taken aback at what came out of her mouth.

"Really? Because Edward said that he never loved me and that I was merely a distraction to all of you."

"That's because you are exactly what he said that you were," Tanya stated.

Before I had a chance to lunge myself at Tanya, Alec restrained me and held me to the seat. I didn't try to break free of his grasp because I didn't want to hurt Alec. He pulled me out of the throne room and into our room so that I can calm down by being away from the Cullens. But that didn't stop me from hearing of the commotion in the throne room between Tanya, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens.


	6. The Aruguement

**EPOV**

Bella's alive! I couldn't believe that she is so powerful. But the biggest shocker was that she was getting married to Alec! He just stole my girl. I've made the decision to go find him and to set him straight. But, unfortunately, Alice saw my decision, and stopped me.

"Edward, don't do it. Bella is happy right now, and who are you to ruin that for her? If you still love her, then set her free to let her do what she wants. Besides, I see you loosing an arm to Bella if you try to set Alec straight."

Damn Alice and her visions.

"I need my Bella. I don't care if I lose an arm. Without her, I am nothing. Sorry Tanya, but I never loved you. I'm going to win Bella's trust and love back, if it is the last thing I do."

Alice countered, "You'll just end up dead at Bella's hands, and she won't really regret it. Gosh, you really hurt her by leaving."

"Eddy-kins, I thought that you loved me, and only me. Wanna go up to our room?" Tanya asked. Was that supposed to be seductive?

"No," I answered in a hard voice. "I need to get my Bella back."

"I'm afraid she's taken," Aro responded.

"I don't give a damn!"

I tried to go through the door that Bella exited from. But, Jasper and Emmett had a firm grip on me.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you regain control," Jasper said. "Your emotions are all over the place. You're angry, sad, and annoyed."

Alice asked Edward, "If you love Bella so much, then why did you leave in the first place?"

"By us being near her, we were putting her in constant danger. I had to try to protect her in some way. But, she's now a vampire now, so I can get her back and not put her in danger."

Alice responded, "But don't' you want her happy at all?"

"Of course I want her happy. I will do anything to make her happy."

Esme told him, "If you want her happy then leave her be. If she's getting married to Alec and loves him that much, then you should let her live a happy life with him!"

"I just want us to be together again. And, we're soul mates. She's just pretending to like that cold- hearted freak."

"Demetri, escort them to their rooms please. I'm getting sick of their nonsense. Deal with it in your rooms, if you please," Aro sounded like he didn't want to hear another word of our quarrel.

"I am truly sorry of my son's behavior. We will take this discussion to our rooms. Family?" Carlisle said.

Demetri escorted the Cullens and Tanya to their rooms. After he left, the quarrel continued.

"Dude, give her up. Clearly, she moved on. Isn't that what you wanted her to do?" Emmett asked.

"I wanted her to move on with a human, not a soul- less creature like us. If you don't want to help me get her back, then fine!"

I stormed into my room, sadly shared with Tanya, and collapsed onto the bed. Tanya came in a moment later and started removing my shirt, but I stopped her.

"Tanya, I want to be alone."

"But, I need you now!" She purred.

I gave in, knowing that I would never win this fight.

**BPOV**

Edward and Tanya are disgusting! Edward tells me that he loves me, but a moment later, he and Tanya are in bed. If they are staying in my home, then I need to make life hell for them. The first way is by getting Alec to be in bed with me and to make it loud! I told my idea to Alec.

"You are one evil kitten. I love you and your plan," he responded.

Right after the words came out of his mouth, he was hovering over me with his shirt off. Aww, I wanted to do that. But, I can still take off his pants. That was how our night went.

**EPOV**

After I had a quickie with Tanya, I heard what Bella and Alec were doing. Boy, they are LOUD! I wanted to just go up there and rip Alec to pieces, then claim Bella as my own and to make her fall in love with me again. That's a good idea, that is, until Alice saw what I decided to do and told Emmett and Jasper to hold onto me.

"Behave," She said.

Damn, now there goes my brilliant plan. Next time, I will just have to keep Alice in mind.


	7. Author's Note

Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating it this story for a while. I don't care whether you steal my idea or not. You can steal my story for all I care. I'm not going to be updating it anymore. But, if any of you want to continue this story, please pm me your story because I still want to read it to see where this goes. Again, SORRY!


End file.
